The forgotten memory
by Star the Cat
Summary: Star starts having dreams full of pain and memories... then, some of the dreams come true... I DON"T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!
1. the past

" H-hey! Are you alright?!" someone shouted. I started moaning from the unbearable pain inside. I couldn't exactly recall what caused it, though. In fact, I couldn't remember how I got here. Sorry, I have to introduce myself. My name is Star the cat. I am from the planet Mobius, located… somewhere. I have no idea where. Anyway, back to the story.

I remembered an image of everyone. My friends, my family, every single person I know. After that, I heard someone scream.

"You backstabber! Give me the girl! 302, give me her, now!" a voice shouted. I then realized I was the one screaming. Maybe it was from the pain. Or, I was probably just scared. The voice was familiar. As if I had known it for a long time. And 302… the name was just as familiar. I opened my eyes. I saw Forest, holding me in his arms, and Dr. Eggman, standing there with a weapon of some sort.

" 302… give her to me… now," Eggman ordered calmly. Forest looked at me, and then stared at Eggman. He smiled.

" I told you, the name's Forest. Forest the hedgehog," Forest muttered. He jumped out of the ARK, down to Mobius. I somehow teleported out of ungratified space. After that, I blacked out… still in Forest's arms… still bleeding…


	2. Pain and memories

I woke up a bit later. I noticed I wasn't bleeding, and I was next to Forest. Was that all just a dream? Then, a voice rang out of the woods I was in.

"Hey! Star! It's dinnertime!" the familiar voice shouted. I instantly recognized the voice as my father's. I got up and looked around. Forest was still asleep, so I left him a little note to meet me back there later.

I rushed out of the leafy forest and met my dad outside. Of course, we walked home to get some dinner. The thing that was interesting was the conversation. You see, my dad, Silver, doesn't rely on me that much. Nor is he a big fan of Forest being with me, either. My mom, Blaze, thinks different. She thinks that I am the most reliable being on Mobius, and she'll let me go anywhere, despite my dad's opinion. Tonight, they were fighting.

"So, you were out with that hedgehog again weren't you, Starfire?" dad asked me calmly. He gave me a small glare, then kept on eating his fried flicky. Mom glared at him, and turned to me.

"Well, I think it's cute. I still remember your father when he was your age. We couldn't exactly tell each other how we felt, so instead, we would send love letters," mom explained. I sighed. Just then I felt the pain come back again. The same unbearable pain as when the dream started. Another voice was calling me. My parents didn't seem to notice, like as if I was the only one who could hear the voice calling.

The next thing I know, I'm in this dark, cold place with no light. An image started coming to me. It was faint… As if it was a very old memory or something…

It was an image of a seedrian, an omochao, and a meerkat. I've never even seen them. The pain grew stronger. I looked behind me and saw even more blood. An image of one of my friends, Casey… She… she betrayed me… I sort of knew what the pain meant… somewhat. I've been hurt in a past that I don't even remember. Yet, just somehow, I didn't think that was all.

I woke up in my room. I guess I ran up there during the dream. My dad knocked on the door. I tried to ignore the dream and answered it.


	3. things start becoming true

"Star, what happened to you? You took off the dinner table, shouting 'THE PAIN! THE UNBEARABLE PAIN!!" he reenacted. I started giggling a bit, but stopped when he glared at me.

" Star! This is serious! Were you hurt, or not?" Dad asked me. I wanted to tell the truth… yet, I didn't want him to be concerned. So, I told him,

" No… I just said that to get out of another one of mom's stories."

Dad stared at me, then looked left and right. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well… nice save… but what's REALLY bothering you? I can tell when you lie, Star. Just tell me, okay?" Dad asked. I really didn't want to tell him, but I had to sooner or later. The thing was, I didn't. The phone rang before I could tell him anything. Mom called me downstairs.

"It's Jennifer, Star," Mom told me. She gave me the phone.

"Hello?! Star?! Thank god, you're there! We need you, now! Meet us over at the hospital," Jennifer informed. I heard a moan over in the background.

"Who's that? And why?" I asked. She hesitated, but managed to say,

"It's…Shadow…" she trailed off. I almost dropped the phone. Jennifer continued,

"It looks like he's trapped in a nightmare. He won't wake up, Star!"

I stood silent… not believing that one of my dreams were actually coming true. The first one warned me about Shadow never waking up. Was that it? Were the dreams just warnings about a disaster? Is it even a dream? More of a nightmare, really. Was this a power that I had? Mom snapped me out of my frozen trance.

" uh, Star? They hung up," she informed me. I was silent. Then, I hung up the phone and went towards the door. Dad tried to stop me.

"You'd better not be trying to go to the woods, young lady!" Dad yelled. I glared, then ran out the door. Dad tried to stop me, again.

"Starfire the cat! Get back here this instant! Star!!!" I heard his scream echo through the night as I ran. Just then, I stopped in my tracks. I heard a voice.

"Hello, Starfire…" a voice called. I turned around. It was a bat, Naomi the bat. One of my friends, though she doesn't act like it.

"Hello, Naomi. Look, I know you're a vampire bat, but I can't help you! Shadow's… well… just don't try tonight, okay?!" I panicked. She glared as I ran. She flew in front of me.

"You really shouldn't be here at night, Star… If you didn't want to be bitten tonight… why did you come?" she asked in a silent type of tone. I pushed her aside.

" I need to get Forest! Please, Naomi!" I exclaimed. She stood silent for a moment. "I guess… but when we meet again, I will bite you," She threatened calmly. I ran into the woods to find Forest. I saw him right next to the tree he was sleeping under earlier.

"Hey, Star. What's up?" He asked. I grabbed his arm and tried to teleport. In a few seconds, we ended up in front of the hospital. He was a bit confused about why he was here.

" Hey, Star? Umm… why are we here?" he asked me. I knew he hated Shadow, so I didn't tell him anything until we got to the huge crowd that surrounded Shadow.

"Oh, great. This frickin' faker again," Forest muttered. I glared at him, then joined the crowd. He sighed and came down with me. I tapped Jennifer's shoulder.

"Star! I'm glad you're here! What's wrong, do ya think?" she asked. I sighed. She always thinks that I'm a doctor or something. I was a little scared to talk about what's been happening during the past few days in front of everyone, so I got Jennifer and Forest, the only ones I could trust. I went outside to the hallway. I finally told them everything…

"So, you see these dreams that… you can't describe…" Jennifer started out.

"That seems to come true in the future…" Forest finished for her. I nodded. I felt the same pain again, and fell down. During the fall, Forest caught me in his arms. I started to black out again…

This time, I saw Sabrina and Forest. Sabrina was bleeding on the waist down. Forest had scratches and bite marks from his face and arms. One of Forest's eyes was a dark grey color. Scratch marks covered the outside of his eye. I… I just stood at the image. I had feared it… I felt cold… I started crying. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Star… this can be prevented… just allow me to talk…" The voice called. I turned around and saw a figure with a black coat, red eyes gleaming. He disappeared, and I woke up… in a hospital bed.


	4. The doll with red eyes

Forest came in at an instant.  
"Star! Thank God you're okay! You fell and went unconscious," He explained. I rubbed my head. Who was that dark figure with red eyes? What did that dream say about preventing a disaster? I heard another voice. No pain this time, and I didn't go unconscious. Just a voice, then an image. It was the dark figure calling me. He pulled down his hood, revealing a doll's face. His red eyes gleamed at me. I shivered a bit, then saw the doll's eyes change to blue.

"I'm sorry for scaring you… nobody likes me at all… I can see why you would be…" the doll explained with guilt. I stared at him for a second.

"Excuse me, but… who _are_ you?" I asked. The doll's eyes turned green, and so did the jewel on his head. He took off his black coat and his eyes turned black again. The jewel, however, stayed the same color.

"I am the Tails Doll, Tails' look-alike. No need to be scared, I just want to help you prevent this disaster. You see, I have been sending you images from the future using a kind of telepathy," the Tails Doll explained. I just stared at him.

"Y-you… can use telepathy too?!" I asked, shocked. He shook his head.

"No, not exactly. I go into people's dreams, and appear in the most unexpected places. In fact, you're dreaming now…sort of. Well, it's kind of confusing, let me see if I can put it in a way you'll understand…" the doll muttered. I blinked. What was he trying to say? He turned back to me.

"You're dreaming, but not dreaming at the same time. Basically, you're daydreaming. But you psychics have a weird way of it," Tails Doll explained. I was already confused.

"Psychics have some kind of power when they dream, and that means any kind of dream. Of course, it makes it easier for me to get into those kinds of dreams, too. Anyway, long story short, you're daydreaming," he finished. I blinked. Why couldn't he have just said that in the first place? He smiled and walked up to me.

"I wanted to warn you by sending terrible images from the future. The future ruled by Mephiles…" the Tails Doll explained. I thought for a second.

"But… that's impossible! Mephiles is sealed forever! He couldn't escape…could he?" I asked. He patted my shoulder and shook his head.

"It's possible… if someone breaks the seal that was put on him…" he assured. I shivered. The doll had fear in his eyes.

"I am running out of time… please prevent this from happening… I will be by your side…" he assured, disappearing.

A doll lay right beside me, the same as the Tails Doll, only smaller. I started to think. Who would want to bring back Mephiles? Who would be so foolish enough to unleash the one who tried to kill her and Forest, and rule the past? Just exactly who? Forest shook my shoulder.

"Hey, Star? Are you awake? Your dad's here. He looks pretty mad," Forest informed me. I sighed.

I got the Tails Doll and went over to my dad, who was standing outside. I expected a scold, a smack, anything. Instead, he grabbed me and hugged me tight. He was crying silently.

"Uh, dad? I'm not dead you know," I retorted. He let go of me, and wiped away his tears. "I…I know…" he replied. I had to tell him the dreams. He may be concerned, but he needed to know…


	5. Believe me now?

Meanwhile, a blackish-grayish lemur held a glass object. Darkness surrounded the object, giving it a mysterious glow. The lemur stopped in his tracks and smashed the object into the ground. A dark shadow rose upon the dead of night. The lemur bowed upon the dark figure that arose. The shadow turned into a dark gray hedgehog.

"I… am Mephiles… Mephiles the dark… the world will soon be ruled by me…" The hedgehog whispered. The lemur smiled, still bowing.

"Yes, of course…father…" the lemur evilly whispered. He laughed a villainous laugh, along with Mephiles. He turned to the lemur.

"Do you know anyone named Jennifer, Sabrina, or Star?..." Mephiles asked. The lemur stared at him.

"Of course I do! I specifically know who Star and Jennifer are. Of course, father!" he spat. Mephiles let out a laugh that could scare the Tails Doll itself. Mephiles glared at the lemur.

"You understand what I want to do, right? Also, what's your name, anyway?..." he asked. The lemur glared at the dark hedgehog. "It's… Midnight… Midnight the dark…" he answered with a sneer.

"There is a doll… that sends you images from the future… to warn you what may come?" Dad asked. I nodded. He stared at me for a while. "You, my friend, are a sad, strange little girl," Dad muttered to himself. I looked at him with sad eyes. "You… don't believe me?" I asked sadly, holding the doll in my arms tight. The doll's eyes turned red with anger. I shook my head, telling him not to murder my dad. Dad's face was sorrowful.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just…so hard to think… I mean, Mephiles? Escaping? That's impossible." The doll tried to make a grab for him. With my tight grip, he failed. I stared at my dad. "B-but it's true! Mephiles will escape somehow, and rule Mobius unless someone stops him!" I explained. Dad stood in thought for a while. Before he could speak though, I had already run off.

"Star! Wait! Come back! I… I just got you back, again…" I heard his whispers echo through the streets. By the time I was in the woods, the doll's expression seemed to calm down. He glared at me. "Why should you let a non-believer go, huh Star?! I was so close to teaching him a lesson!" Tails Doll whispered through the woods. I didn't look or answer him back. He poked my shoulder. "HELLO! Mobius to Star! Are you listening?! We're talking about the sake of the future!" He yelled. I stopped and put him on the ground. "…St-Star?..." he dazed. I looked at him. He had big, sorrowful blue doll eyes. I sighed and picked him up again. "Sorry, TD. I kinda got angry for a sec," I replied to him. He was once again happy. There was a noise behind some bushes beside us.

"Shh… I sense his presence…" He whispered. I looked at the doll. "Who?! Who's him?!" I replied. He covered my mouth with his stitched up hand. "I said _shh…_" he whispered again. A dark gray hedgehog came out of the bushes. "Ah, nice to see you again, Star… come closer…" the hedgehog whispered in an evil hiss. He had me trapped in a hypnotic state, forcing me to drop the Tails Doll and walk up to him. I heard TD scream,

"No Star! Snap out of it! He's going to _KILL_ you!"

I then turned to TD, and walked over to him. He had the same power to hypnotize people. He snapped me out of it. Then, I saw Tails Doll do what I had never thought was possible… He Hypnotized Mephiles! Just then, Sabrina and Jennifer tried to seal Mephiles again, yet it wasn't possible because they had no scepter. The scepter, that was now in pieces. Jennifer glared at Mephiles. "Leave. Now," she said calmly. I saw a few tears in her eyes, as if she was talking to a dear friend.

"You will see me again, Jennifer. Me and Midnight are prepared…" he screamed as he ran. I stared at the shadow slowly fading into the dusk.

"Jennifer… it's alright…" TD comforted my friend. Did he know something about her? Did he perhaps visit her in a dream? I didn't ask. Suddenly, she looked up into the doll's eyes. She stared and stared. Was the Tails Doll doing the same thing he did to me a few hours ago? He then said something bizarre. "It's alright, Jennifer… I know you, and I know your past… I promise… you'll have a shoulder to cry on…I promise…" the doll assured.


	6. Meetings and memories

My friends believed me about everything that happened, and decided to help. Tails Doll kept on glancing behind him. I had no idea why. The only thing I could think about was what happened a few minutes ago, when he was talking to Jennifer. I decided now was a good time to ask him what happened.

"Hey, TD? I was wondering… Why were you saying those weird things to Jennifer? Did you go into her dreams, too?" I asked. The doll shook his head. "…You do know that she's Mephiles's daughter, right?" He asked. I was shocked, but not that much. I remembered that when we sealed Mephiles, he had told us the same thing. He had even explained it too. We didn't believe him… Jennifer, on the other hand, probably did. I had forgotten it already.

"…I may not know her, but I can look inside her, and look inside her past, her emotions, her memories, and even the power she has," he whispered back. I was amazed about what this doll could do. He stared at me with cold, beady eyes. "Want me to show you?" he asked in an evil tone. His eyes turned red. I couldn't help but stare into his evil eyes… I snapped out of it as he covered them. I blinked.

"I'm sorry, I gave up stealing souls a long time ago… I was close to stealing yours," he explained. I stared at him. "Uh…huh…Right," I replied, unconvinced. He glared at me. "Star! I'm serious! I could've…You don't wanna know what I could've done, Star! If I steal one soul, I could turn into a soul-eating sociopath again! I can't go back, Star! I just can't!" TD pleaded. I stood there, unsure if I could imagine what would happen if it were true. The others called my name.

"Star! We found a place to camp for the night! Get your doll and come on!" Sabrina called. No time to think, I grab the Tails doll and ran to the site.

Tails Doll's POV

I was carried to the site Star was informed about. They all ate except for me. Number 1; because I am a doll, Number 2; I was upset. I couldn't stand the fact that I could lose control and kill Star any day, now. And once I steal a soul, I knew what would happen. I would keep on stealing souls until I completely lost control of myself and I would rule this world. I hated myself just for thinking it. I didn't need to think about it, anyway. I had other things to worry about. Like Mephiles. Star held me tighter, as if she was afraid. The only question was: Why?

I waited until around 2:00 in the morning. I tried to wake her up, but she was gone. She was gone and I didn't even notice. I didn't even feel her arm let me go. She was just…gone. I looked around the campsite, trying not to wake anybody. At the edge of the site, she was sitting with some kind of hedgehog. I listened to their conversation.

"So, that's how you knew. I guess I shouldn't underestimate you, Dad," Star complemented. The hedgehog was silvery in the moonlight. His rings around his wrist glowed a sea-green. I couldn't believe he was Star's father. I remember trying to kill him earlier for not believing her. I continued listening.

"I guess you shouldn't. Look, Star…I don't want to fight. I just want you with me, again," he admitted. I remembered that the hedgehog was Silver. Silver the Hedgehog. Now I really couldn't believe it. They got up and walked toward the site. I had to hurry back into bed, where Star left me. Pretending to sleep, I tried to listen for Star or Silver's voice. I felt someone pick me up. It was Star. She said something I couldn't hear entirely. I pretended to wake up and just happened to notice her. She smiled.

"Morning, TD," she whispered. I looked around. There was sunlight. I heard flicky chirping. I guess… I dozed off there. How could I not notice that I was sleeping through the rest of the night? Unless… Was I dreaming? Did Silver really find her? When I went outside, that question answered itself. Silver was out there, and so was Jennifer and Sabrina. I guessed since Star was in the tent alone, now would be a good time to ask.

Star's POV

I was still surprised that Dad had found me. TD then came in the tent. His eyes suddenly turned red.

"Can…You Feel…the…sunshine?" He blurted out. He snapped out of it. "Oh, God. I-I'm sorry…again…I wanted to ask you a question. Not that one, but something else," Tails Doll explained. I was officially creeped out now. TD went ahead and asked.

"Okay, number 1; Is Silver your dad? And number 2; Why were you concerned around the campfire?" he asked. I stared at him. Before I could answer anything though, I heard fighting.

"No!" a voice shouted. "But, Silver! I need to talk to her!" Another voice was cut off. I looked outside to see Forest and my Dad fighting. Remember in chapter 2 when I said that Dad and Forest never really get along? This is what I'm talking about. Forest noticed me behind the tent's curtain. He ran to me as my dad ran after him. I told my Dad it was alright, and he gave me some kind of glare. He left us alone to talk.

Tails Doll left us alone too, sadness in his eyes. We were finally alone. The first time in a long time, too. I liked Forest. We've known each other since we were four. We started dating when we were both twelve.

"Hey, Star? This may seem sudden, but… Casey… She's injured. They took her to the hospital this morning. Apparently, they have no idea who caused it," Forest informed. I stood in relief and shock.

"Why should I care about that backstabber in the first place?! Give me one good reason, Forest!" I demanded. He stared at me. "Because…she used to be your best friend…" he reminded me. He left me alone in the tent.

I closed my eyes, and looked for good memories of me and that crazy, energetic squirrel. I whispered out loud,

"Friend…"


	7. Friends are reunited

We packed up and returned to the hospital. We saw the energetic squirrel that was Casey in a dark room. She was asleep. I turned to Forest, and nodded. He nodded back.

"Just see how she's doing, and try to comfort her!" he whispered. I looked nervous. "Forest, we're talking about an anti-freedom fighter here. She worked for Eggman right behind our backs!" I replied, trying not to wake Casey.

"Just try, okay Star?" Forest asked. I nodded. I went over to Casey's bed. The others gave me a glare, as if I was the one that was sabotaging them behind their backs. As I sat down beside the injured squirrel, she woke up. She looked enraged. "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME, DIDN'T YOU?!" she yelled. I was even more confused than when TD explained that stuff about…psychics…dreaming…stuff.

"Calm down, Casey. I didn't do anything to you. I promise," I replied. I saw that she was still enraged.

"Why should I believe _you_?" she retorted. I remembered the bracelet she gave me when we were fighting Iblis. She thought she was the one who was going to die, so she gave it to me. I showed it to her. Her eyes lit up, not believing I had kept it. She gave me a smile, but tried to hide it. "Would a friend do something like that to another?" I asked. She smiled.

"Okay, so if it wasn't you, then who did it?" she asked. Tails Doll came in.

"Star, remember? That was one of the images I showed you. It's more than likely Mephiles!" He reminded me. Casey remembered Mephiles. I don't think he knew about us fighting, therefore, he must've thought she was still one of the freedom fighters. Casey got out of bed, holding her arm because of the pain.

"Even though I hate your guts, I wanna help!" she exclaimed. I laughed, then looked at the pain she was in. I sighed.

"Casey…I don't think we can get you any more injured as it is. Look at your arm! It's bleeding through the bandages! I'm sorry Casey, but no…" I admitted. She glared at me.

"Did you ever doubt me before? Why, last time we battled, I almost killed you!" she laughed. I sighed again, remembering that awful and painful battle.

"Casey, that wasn't all you. I was too afraid…to even hit you," I muttered, tears in my eyes. She stared at me. It was true. I never put up a fight. I never had the heart to hit her. I let her win.

"Why?" she asked. I saw she had the same curious tone. Nothing changed since we were last friends. I looked up at her, tears in my eyes. I automatically hugged her.

"It's because…deep down…I know we're still friends," I whispered. She was speechless. "Nothing…not even Eggman… can change that…" I trailed off. Casey even started to cry. She hugged me back. After a couple of minutes, we let go of each other. I could tell she hadn't had a hug since she left. Eggman was probably too cruel.

Forest came in slowly, and put a hand on my shoulder. He looked into my eyes, and I looked in his. Casey laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my God! HAHAHAHAHA!!! You two are _STILL_ together?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

I gave her an evil glare, but calmed down. I glanced at Forest. "Same old Casey, always teasing about us," I giggled. Casey probably didn't hear me, since she was too busy laughing. Forest laughed a bit, too. He looked happy about us being friends again. After she stopped laughing, she turned to her wound. "I guess laughter IS the best medicine. Look, it doesn't hurt anymore!" she exclaimed. I sighed. I knew what she was trying to do, and it worked.

"Alright, you can come with us, but you need to watch your wound. I think it still might be bleeding. It's still vulnerable, Casey, so be careful," I ordered. She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Star. I'm _always_ careful," she gloated. She left the room, waiting outside the hospital.

Forest and I had some alone time, again. I started to cry on his shoulder. He hugged me. "It's alright, Star. I know it'll be okay," he assured. We both stared into each other's eyes. We were about to kiss, when Sabrina and a golden chao came through the door. "Sky!" I exclaimed. I let go of Forest and picked up the golden flying-type chao. Sky hugged me, exclaiming,

"Star! Chao, chao!"

Forest dragged himself out the door, sadness in his eyes. I put down Sky and tried to catch up to him. "H-hey, Forest! Wait…up," I panted. He stared at me. He grabbed me and kissed me by surprise. I didn't kiss back at first, but after a couple of seconds, I did. We never wanted to let go, but my dad was coming. We both pulled away quickly as he walked by, not paying attention. He looked worried. He held his cell phone in his hands. He started to mutter words into it.

"O-okay… No! I said don't do that! Just…Just meet me over at green hill, okay? M'kay, bye," he whispered. I was suspicious. I don't think he was calling one of his friends. I tapped his shoulder.

"AH! Oh, it's just you, Star," he said, relieved.

"Who were you talking to just now?" I asked. He glanced left and right. "Uh…Y-your mother. W-why do you a-ask?" he asked back. I stared at him.

"Uh, because you were talking very strange on the phone. That and you were stuttering just now," I replied. He started to run. "I gotta go… S-see ya, Star!" He exclaimed. I turned back to Forest, who was just about suspicious as I was. I smiled. "THIS is gonna be interesting," I thought. Somehow, I could tell Forest was thinking the same thing.


	8. Losing

I started to spy on dad, but TD stopped me in my tracks. "What are you doing, Star?" he asked. I held him in my arms. "Please, TD. I need to go somewhere. I promise I'll meet up with you later, Okay?" I pleaded. TD stared at me, his expression, suspicious. I sighed.

"Please, TD?" I asked again. The doll sighed. "Fine, but meet up with us later," he ordered with purple lit eyes. I guess that meant he was disappointed or something. Anyway, Forest was running after me, when the Tails Doll stopped him.

"TD, c'mon. I need to follow her!" Forest exclaimed. TD sighed. "Forest, just keep an eye on her. She's still so naive," the doll whispered. Forest nodded. "Thanks, man," he called as he caught up with me.

Silver's POV

"Why did I just lie to my own daughter?" I asked myself. I had just stopped to rest, when a rustle in the bushes caught my attention. I thought it was just some flicky, and moved on. I had just gone a little deeper into the woods, when I stopped in my tracks and looked at the area. Why green hill was so familiar, I may never know. All I knew was it was like home to me. I had reached the destination where I was supposed to meet the demon who had…

"The Chaos Emerald!" I exclaimed. A dark figure arose next to the blue emerald. It was Mephiles, of course. But he had a companion with him, a lemur if I'm correct. Mephiles laughed. "So, where is your 'lovely' daughter, Star?" he asked, trying to tease me. I stared into his dragon-like eyes. He glared at me back. "Didn't I tell you to bring that stupid cat here with you?!" He spat. I just stood still, not saying a word.

"I have no intension of being tricked like that, again. Not like last time!" I yelled, remembering the most unbearable moment of my life. I could still hear Star's voice echo in my head. "_I asked you to never leave me again…but…you did…_" Her voice echoes. I could never forgive myself. I guess it was time to make it up.

"I don't care what you do to me, just don't hurt Star," I ordered. I didn't know why I said that, I just did. Like he would keep a promise, anyway.

"Fine, Silver. But I hope you realize that I will not lay a single claw on her," He said, leaving the blue emerald behind. "Bring Star here, tomorrow…" He was cut off by two kids falling from a coconut tree and landing in the bushes behind us. I recognized them as Star and Forest.

Star's POV

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED IF MEPHILES NOTICED YOU!" Dad yelled. Forest and I sighed. "I thought he already noticed us?" Forest muttered. Mephiles chuckled. "Well, I guess you have already brought her. Come here, Star," He ordered calmly. I shook my head. Mephiles started to get frustrated.

"Still so naïve and stubborn. But also stupid," he retorted. I stared at him, trying to imagine what he was going to do. I tried to freeze him again. He just broke out of the ice crystal he was in.

"I told you to stop that, cat! It's very, very annoying. Without warning, he punched me. Dad was enraged. "Star! I thought you said you wouldn't lay a claw on her!" Dad exclaimed, tears in his eyes. The lemur gave me a surprise fury attack, scratching me until I bled. Forest tried to get the lemur off of me, and pinned him down. Dad still tried to get to Mephiles. Mephiles knocked him down, making it look like he never made an effort. Mephiles was walking towards me, slowly. Dad ran over to me, first, blocking Mephiles's way. "Don't…hurt…my…daughter…" he muttered angrily. Mephiles pinned him down, punching him in the face. "Forest! Get Star somewhere safe! Don't worry about me, just go!" Dad ordered Forest. He hesitated, but forgot about the lemur and grabbed my hand. He took me into the woods, nearby. I looked back…one last time…

After we lost them, I held onto Forest, crying on him. "I…I lost him…I lost my father…and…I didn't even get a chance to say…goodbye…" I sniveled. Forest just stroked me. He stared at me the whole time I was crying. I blew it. And my consequence is… my father's life.


	9. Returning

It was morning. Forest and I slept under an oak tree for the night. I barely slept, anyway. I couldn't stand the fact that my father was gone…again… I kept on crying on and off. It was like the first time, when I thought I lost him to iblis. I didn't see him until 10 years later. I was three, then.

I knew what Mephiles wanted. He wanted to release iblis again. And he needed me to do it. You see, Iblis is also a part of me. If I have possession of the seven chaos emeralds, then there is a chance that Iblis would be unleashed once more. I try to stay out of my super form unless it is a complete emergency. Anyway, once, Mephiles attempted it and succeeded. Though, further plans were foiled.

That was the day…I thought I lost Forest…

"Star, wake up. It's morning," Forest whispered. I looked around, hoping that yesterday was just an awful dream. But no, it was as real as you and me. I hated that, I really did. Forest helped me up, wiping away my tears. "It's okay, Star…somehow, I don't think he's…gone," he assured. He was trying to make me feel better. This time, it didn't work. I could tell he couldn't sleep, either. When he did, I could hear him talking in his sleep. However, he made no sense.

"TD said to meet up with him and the others, later. I think they could use what we've seen," Forest suggested. I looked away, trying to hide my tears. "Why does Mephiles want you, anyway?" he asked. That horrible secret… was to be kept.

Silver's POV

After escaping Mephiles, I tried to find Star. I bet she was worried sick. I just wanted to show her that I'm alive. I met up with one of her friends, who was standing there by herself. I think it was Jennifer.

"Star's looking around for you. She thought you were dead…again. She also thought there was a chance you were still out there, alive. She's at green hill zone," she explained. I thought for a moment. "Green hill zone?! Mephiles could still be around there!" I realized. Jennifer smiled. "I'll help you! Besides, I need to tell MY dad a thing or two," she assured. I smiled back, and we both went over to Green hill, hoping to find Star unharmed. We were far from right. She was defeated, a dark figure choking her with his murderous hands.

"I can still release Iblis with you, dead or alive!" The dark figure screamed. I knew it was Mephiles. I saw Star glance at me and smile with pain. I saw Forest beside Mephiles, hurt and unconscious. Mephiles noticed me and put Star down. Star fell down, not having energy to get back up. I ran over to her, hoping she was still alive. She put her head up.

"D-dad…You're alive…" She whispered with her remaining energy. I saw her become unconscious, resting her head on the grass. Mephiles laughed. "That cat is weak! She didn't even make an effort!" he mocked. He's just doin' that to bug me, and It worked.

I tried to use telekinesis, but he hit me before I could even focus. He pinned me down, smirking. I closed my eyes, flinching from what he was about to do. I didn't feel pain, just a scream. I opened my eyes and saw Jennifer choking Mephiles. I turned to Star, then Forest. I glanced back at Jennifer. She kicked Mephiles under his jaw, knocking him out for a second. Jennifer had fear in her eyes. "You get Star, I'll carry Forest!" She ordered. I hesitated, but saw that Mephiles was waking up, somewhat.

"Hurry, Silver!" Jennifer rushed me, grabbing Forest's hand. I picked Star up and started running. I never stopped until we got to the campsite. I laid her down in the tent. Jennifer put Forest down beside her. I blamed myself. I blamed myself for every single thing that happened. It was my fault. I tried to protect her… but I just got her hurt…twice.

Star's POV

"Hey……………Star …………Star! Wake up," a voice called. I could only hear it faintly. Yet, it was so familiar. As if it was a close friend. I opened my eyes. Though, it was hazy, I saw a Silvery hedgehog and a black and red wolf with hawk's wings. I looked around. I was inside a tent, seeing only my possessions and an orange doll with a jewel on its head. The place started to look less hazy, and I saw that the silvery hedgehog was Silver, my father. The wolf with hawk's wings, I realized, was my friend, Jennifer. She smiled. "I think she's okay, Silver," she assured. I saw dad leave the tent, and I tried to run after him. He turned to see me catching up, but turned away. When I did catch up, he paid no attention. I stood right beside him. "What's up?" I asked. He just ignored me. He finally said,

"What's up?! You almost got killed because of me, THAT'S WHAT'S UP!!!" he yelled. I sighed.

"No, dad. It wasn't because of you. If I hadn't gone out looking for you, we wouldn't even have this conversation at the moment!" I explained. Dad sighed. "Still, if I wasn't tricked by Mephiles, you wouldn't even be hurt!" he added. I stared at him, not believing he just blamed himself again. I saw the tears in his eyes as he stared at me. "You were almost killed…All because of me! I'll never forgive myself, Star! I just won't!" He yelled. I smiled. "But, dad, You saved me," I reminded him. He just turned away. I sighed and realized he wasn't gonna forgive himself for my own mistake. Not ever…


	10. In the abyss of death

3rd person POV

Meanwhile, Casey was sitting alone in her tent, trying not to think about what happened. Sadly, she couldn't get it out of her head. The voice of Eggman filled her mind. She then turned to her communicator watch. She picked it up and started to call Eggman.

"What is it you little rodent? I'm busy!" the man on the watch shouted. Casey started to speak, but Eggman interrupted her before she could say anything.

"Have you completed your mission? Have you captured Mephiles?" He asked. Casey stared at her wound. She shook her head. "No, but I can find him, Sir. He's after the cat for some reason," she explained in a shy voice. Eggman thought for a moment, and turned to a computer. He went back to Casey.

"I think some observation is in order. Casey, leave me to my work. Change of mission, observe the cat and call me back when you see anything unusual," Eggman ordered. Casey nodded. "Yes, Sir. I will observe Star and feed back information," she summarized. Eggman nodded and hung up. Casey sighed. She looked at a picture of Star. "I'm not your friend. We can't be. Never again…" She whispered. Her tears filled her furry cheeks. Tails Doll had just walked in. His eyes were filled with suspicion.

"Who were you talking to just now?" he asked. Casey glanced left and right. She quickly came up with a small lie.

"It…was just an old friend…" She assured. Tails Doll stared at her for a second, and left the tent. Casey gave a sigh of relief. She heard someone call her on her watch. She looked at the caller ID and found that it was once again Eggman. He smiled evilly.

"Well, that was fast. Did you figure out why Mephiles is after her?" Casey asked. Eggman smirked.

"Yes, Casey. The reports show that Mephiles was originally apart of Iblis. He wants to reunite with the fiery monster. Now, the cat…well, just either bring her to me, or get me DNA samples. If we have either one, then we can figure out this strange source inside her. Now, Casey, I expect the best from you. Get me something from that cat, or give me her entirely. I don't care," he ordered. Casey nodded. She hung up, and stared at her wounds. She pulled out a necklace with half a heart on it, cutting off the _BFF_ in Italicized words. It was a gift from Star.

"_Nothing'll tear us apart! Just as long as we're best friends, right Casey?" _Star's voice echoed inside thesquirrel's mind. Shesmiled as she heard her own voice answer back in her mind.

"_Right, Star. Best friends_…"

Star's POV

"GOD! MY DAD IS SO FREAKIN STUBBORN!" I shouted to the Tails Doll. He stared at me. "You still haven't answered my question, Star," he reminded me. I sighed. "Why were you so concerned around the campfire?" he asked again. I stood silent, giving him a scared look. I knew I had to tell him my secret. The thing was, I couldn't. If he knew…

BLAM!

A sound of a gun busted out from outside. I peeked out from the tent to see who did it. I saw Shadow with his gun. As happy as I was for him being awake, I went over to hug him.

Until I saw the body of a green hedgehog, blood surrounding him. I looked at Shadow and saw a smirk come across his face.

"Some clone you are. You didn't even put up a fight," He laughed. Forest stared at him, trying to make a comeback, but fell before he could.

"I guess…I didn't…" he whispered as, what looked like, he died. I stared at Forest, and ran to him. Thankfully, he wasn't dead…yet…

"Forest, please! Don't go!" I shouted. He smiled at me. Shadow then pointed the gun at me. He chambered a bullet and put a finger around the trigger, holding his fire.

"This is just between me and the faker. If you don't want to end up like your little boyfriend there, then I'd suggest you'd get out of the way," he threatened as he held the gun at my head. I saw Forest get up, not giving in.

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything, Shad!" he yelled at the black and red hedgehog. Shadow shot him again; three times. Forest smiled as blood trickled from his mouth. He kept on getting up a few seconds after Shadow shoots. Around the fourth time, he started to speak.

"Don't you get it, Shad? I'm a part of you, too. I can't die," Forest coughed. Shadow aimed the gun at me. He chuckled.

"I'm sure your girlfriend isn't immortal, now is she?" Shadow asked, pulling the trigger. The bullet hit my arm and then another bullet hit my chest. I stared at him, tears in my eyes. Shadow saw the pain I was in, and couldn't believe he actually shot me. Forest's eyes stared at me, and then glanced at Shadow.

Forest's fur turned to a darker shade, a black aura surrounded him, and his eyes faded. His bloody body healed, and he started to pin Shadow down. Forest grabbed the gun and pointed it at Shadow.

"You…can…never…touch…her…with…this…gun…again… Or else you'll be the one who's gonna fucking die, you bastard. AM I CLEAR?" He threatened. Shadow nodded. Forest grabbed him and kicked him in his gut. I stared at the two of them, and put a hand over my arm. My dad ran over to me and helped me over to bed. The last thing I heard from Shadow from the attack was,

"I'm sorry, Maria…"

He seemed to stare at me, his mouth dripping with blood. I couldn't help but feel sorry. Just then, I blacked out. I think TD wanted me to see something else. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes. I stared at him.

"Star…I'm sorry…" he told me. I had tears in my eyes.

"TD! Please! Don't let me die!" I pleaded. I saw that he was disappearing, and appearing next to an image.

"Star, you do realize…you're already dead, right?" he asked. I had fear in my eyes. TD's jewel turned green. I was confused, shouldn't it be red or blue or something?

"Dead? Then how are you still talking to me?" I asked. He chuckled. "Still naïve even after death…" he whispered. I started to cry. Tails Doll put a hand on my shoulder.

"Because, your soul is being healed and restored," he explained. I looked into his beady eyes. He disappeared just then, and I woke up. I was in bed, and my arm was healed. My chest felt like it was never even touched by the bullet. And somehow…I thought I saw TD smile…


	11. Words of encouragement

"Silver! She's awake!" a familiar voice shouted. I looked around, seeing TD in front of me. I got out of bed quickly and tried to find Shadow. Not caring for my father or anyone else at the campsite, I ran over to the black hedgehog. He was still in fetal position, covering his stomach. He dazed at me.

"M…Maria?" He whispered, hope in his eyes. I sighed.

"Shad, why did you try to kill Forest?" I asked. He got up and looked away. He smiled.

"I was possibly tricked by the doctor…" He sighed. He turned to me. "As for you…I didn't know what happened, there…" He admitted. I stared at him. He was telling the truth…

"What did Eggman say to you?" I asked. He only got up and left. I supposed he was going home. Besides, we had other things to think about; like Mephiles. He's been silent ever since we met him at Green Hill zone. No sign or trace of him anywhere. I had to know why…

Jennifer's POV

Well, I had no Idea what happened with Shadow, but just seeing that Star was okay was good enough for me. Silver, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. I could sympathize with him; watching someone get shot, especially if she's a friend or relative. To him, in this case, a daughter.

I went ahead and tried to find Star, but she was nowhere to be seen. She was possibly with TD or something, so I didn't bother looking. Silver sighed.

"I just can't see her hurt like that. This is all because of me… I just want to give up…" he babbled on. I jumped at that sentence. Angry that someone would give up that easily, I started shouting at him.

"You know what? Fuck you! I have even seen death in my own family, my friend, and you say you give up! You can burn in fucking hell if you give up now!" I shouted. I had no idea I was even saying that. Though, I felt good that I had made my point. Silver stared at me, not believing I had just said that to him. I expected a strike, but he actually smiled.

"Jennifer… I guess you're right. I'm blaming myself and giving up when it wasn't even my fault," He admitted. I smiled. He finally got the two things Star has been telling him.

Don't blame yourself if it wasn't your fault

Don't give up

"Mephiles!" a familiar voice shouted. It was Sabrina, pointing at my father. Star stood still, and so did Forest. They were calm for some reason. I charged after the demon, only leading to pain.


	12. Mephiles's return

Star's POV

I saw Jennifer on the ground, bleeding from an attack from Mephiles. I somehow stayed calm, even though I wanted to kill the demon that was Mephiles. Mephiles laughed maniacally. I stood, not saying a word. Forest did the same.

"The bastard…" he finally whispered. I tried to hold back tears, and headed for the black shadow. He roundhouse kicked me, knowing that now I was helpless. I fell to the ground, feeling pain in the back of my head. I heard a voice and opened my eyes. In front of me were two teal and white boots with sea-green markings on the tongue of the boots. The boots seemed attached to a white hedgehog. It was Silver, my dad.

I turned to see Mephiles, possibly trying to fight Forest. Forest smirked, pointing at my dad. Mephiles turned around, only to be stopped by a psychic force. A thick color of sea-green shimmered around the shadow. Jennifer got up and charged for her father once again. She succeeded, using only the energy she had left.

"I will be back…" Mephiles asked. Nobody thought it would be so easy. Just a couple of hits and he gives up?

I don't think so.

Just when we thought he sank to the ground and appeared somewhere else, He rose up and grabbed me. I felt pain, and glanced behind at Mephiles. There was blood all over his hand. I found that he had just clawed me on my shoulder blade. Blood seeped out around my jacket and to the ground. Silver tried to run toward me, but Mephiles stopped him.

"One more step, and the cat dies," He threatened. Everyone stood still, not saying a word. Mephiles laughed, evilly.

"Oh, how ironic fate can be!" He yelled. I could see Forest was tempted to charge for him and try to kill him. But, there was only one thing; Mephiles couldn't be killed.

"Where's the necklace?" Mephiles demanded. Jennifer felt her pocket, which she knew that had the necklace of Iblis. I could see that she was trying to decide. Either way, her friend would die. I guess that's what she was afraid of. Just then, I could feel Mephiles let go, and I could feel myself breathe. I tried to turn around and saw that Shadow had pinned down Mephiles. But he was caught off guard and the same lemur that attacked Forest pounced on Shadow. There was a huge cry of pain, and then a bit of silence as Shadow took the lemur down. Mephiles seeped into the ground as he escaped.

"Midnight, retreat!" He yelled. The lemur, who was supposedly Midnight, ran toward Mephiles and escaped with him. Shadow helped me up, and I noticed that TD wasn't anywhere. I saw that there was a red glow coming from the deep woods, and wondered if Tails Doll was in there. Still, I couldn't move. I then wondered if it was because of fear, or I was losing consciousness.

I figured out that it was both…

AN: Heh, heh…I couldn't leave out Midnight, could I? Anyway, I guess this chapter's done. And only 4 more days of skool left! YAY! Speaking of that, I have to go there now. Bye!


	13. what i've done

Tails Doll's POV

I stared at the dead animal that I had just killed. I saw the staring eyes and unmoving bloody body just lay there. I looked at my hands and saw that there were claws on the stitched mittens. They were covered in blood, and my mind swirled around. I went to the lake nearby and looked at my reflection. I saw a bloody doll with cold, beady eyes and a red jewel attached to its head staring back at me. I dove into the water and washed off. I felt shame as the blood washed into the water, turning it red for a few moments. The water turned back to normal, and I started to think. I floated over to a shady tree in the center of the water. Sakuras floated above the water and started to shrivel into sparkling dew. I had never seen something do that before. I knew that Star was probably worried. I sighed and floated out of the forest. I then felt that something happened when I saw Star and Jennifer unconscious. Silver watched in horror as blood dripped from the teens. Again, I decided that I would visit her in her dreams.

It was harder than it usually was, but I made it. Star was just standing in darkness. I could tell she felt pain, but that's what happens when I visit people's dreams. Anyway, I saw that she was only staring. She paid no attention, as if she was in a trance. It felt unnatural that she was ignoring me. Was she angry? Had she known what I have done? But, finally, she answered.

"TD? Am I dead again, or am I dreaming?" She asked. I sighed, knowing the blue cat was unconscious. Though, I felt strange, as if…something…was…

_**My eyes turned red, as did my blood gem…I looked her in the eye, starting to sniff blood from the girl…I then asked…**_

"_**Can you feel the sunshine?"**_

I snapped out of it, finally. I apologized again and she forgave me. I had told he what I had done, though, it wasn't easy. She started to step back.

"…does that mean that you'll…?" She asked, tears in eyes. I shook my head.

"It doesn't have to be…" I suggested.


End file.
